


What It Means

by Krasimer



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, M/M, Nostalgia, Rewatching the show, Season/Series 03, Struck by a small idea, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: The Master never quite says what he means.





	What It Means

_“I saw it. I ran. I ran so far.”_

The meaning behind those words is clear, when the Doctor hears them.

 _“Made myself human so they would never find me. Because,”_ a pause. _“I was so **scared**.”_

It has been ages, literal ages, and the Doctor still knows the Master so well that he can hear the panicked terror, the true meaning of those words. The Master escaped from the Time War, managed to get out and run.

And he had been trusting the Doctor to come find him. The Master had made himself human, alone and afraid, and he had been holding out hope that the Doctor would find him. They had not been friends for such a long time, but the Master had been waiting for him.

Holding out hope at the end of the universe, without his memories to help him along.

His insanity had caught up to him, it seemed. The loneliness exacerbating, the loss of his memories, the bitterness about being left alone and never knowing who he was. Chantho his only companion, a female of her species in love with him but never held close. The Master had always been near-obsessed with the Doctor, after all. Loss of memories had never stopped him.

_I was so **scared**._

It meant, always had and always would, ‘ _I wanted **you** to find me’._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I am sitting there, rewatching series 3, and this is what popped into my head. The Sound of Drums is actually, in my opinion, a great episode. Hurts, just a bit.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
